


It's hot in here

by Rejah



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejah/pseuds/Rejah
Summary: Penguin is pining. Law doesn't like saunas.





	It's hot in here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here's a nice short PenLaw fic I wrote because there aren't nearly enough fanfictions of this pairing. There's not really a plot. But plenty of other stuff ;D
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^

Penguin leaves the man's shower of the Heart Pirate’s submarine and wraps a towel around his waist. After months at sea and confined on the few square meters the submarine had to offer, with hot and stale air, they had finally stopped at an island. The captain wanted to buy fresh supplies and medicine and stay a few days in which they could inspect the submarine and repair the ship.

But the crew also made use of the stop for other things – if you stayed as long beneath the ocean surface as them, without sunlight or fresh air and without having even one moment for yourself, you really had to go out. And so they did. He and Shachi went to the town to go sightseeing, which for them meant looking at the local girls.

“They really got some nice-looking ones.” Shachi says and glances appreciatively at a young girl with long blond hair. Penguin checks her out, but she doesn't interest him.

“Not my type.” he answers.

“So, what's your type?”

“Dunno. Dark hair. Olive skin.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Exotic.” Shachi grins. “And strangely specific. Do you have someone in mind?”

“How could I?” Jackpot. Shachi sometimes was too perceptive. “It's not as if I could get to know a lot of women when we're sailing all the time.”

The truth is, he could not care less about women. They were certainly nice to look at and maybe he would not say no to one if he would get an actual offer, but there was someone who truly had caught his interest a long time ago. The sad thing is he could just as well be in love with a rock for all the attention he got in the last five years.

“Oh my god, is that-” Shachi halts and looks at a building. A sign on the front says it’s a sauna.

“Do you want to-” he begins and Shachi turns to him with stars in his eyes and says, “Oh my god, yes please!”

Of course, they could not withhold this information from the rest of the crew, so before they go inside they return to the ship. All of them want to go except Bepo, which isn't surprising considering the fact that he is a polar bear. It’s also not surprising that their captain refuses to go – which is something Penguin doesn't want to accept, so he is currently pleading with him:

“Captain, please! Bepo will look after the ship, so you really have no reason to stay.”

Trafalgar Law looks tiredly at him. He's currently lounging on the deck of the submarine, enjoying the last rays of sunlight. His sword Kikoku is leaning on the rail next to him.

“I also have no reason to go, so what's your point?”

“You have plenty of reasons to go!” Penguin is a little bit scared to try to persuade him, but for some reason it’s really important to him that his captain goes with them. “For instance, it's been a long time without you and … well … the crew missed you. Don't you want to spend time with us? Also, you look like you are in need of a bit relaxation.”

Law looks at him suspiciously. For a second Penguin thinks he has seen through him, but then his captain sighs and says, “Okay. If it is important to you I will come.”

Penguin is celebrating inwardly and he pulls his cap down so it does not show on his face.

 

Together they go into the sauna. The cashier looks at them strangely, maybe he recognizes them or the jolly roger stitched on their tanks and their captain's sweater. They are not exactly unknown. But he keeps quiet and as long as they can stay without anyone interfering or getting into trouble they will keep to themselves.

They enter the locker room in which a few people are changing. Shachi and the others do not hesitate, they have sailed several years together and have seen each other naked many times. All but one.

Penguin peeks at Law who shrugs his sweater off without a second thought. It's not as if he hasn't seen him topless before, he has seen the intricate tattoos on his chest and his arms before, but the mere thought that in a few moments he will see even more of him, all of him, has him standing still as a statue and does funny things to his stomach.

“Do you just want to stand there or are you actually coming?” Shachi pokes him in the side and shocked he notices that most of the crew has left the lockers already and he is left alone with Shachi and his captain.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, “I've spaced out for a moment.”

Shachi sends hims a glance he cannot match, but he nods.

“You can go ahead, I'm almost on my way.”

“Okay, but don't get lost!” Shachi waves his hand and disappears, leaving Penguin alone with his captain.

“You've forgotten to undress again.”

Law's voice is much nearer than he anticipated and he jumps, goosebumps spreading on his neck. His cheeks are burning and he is glad he still wears his cappy, concealing his emotions and it is in that moment that he realizes he has to remove that as well.

He swallows. His captain stands close beside him, obviously waiting for him to finish. He can't fool him, after all it was his idea to bring him here. Therefore, he finally starts to undress as well, self-conscious because he can practically feel Law's eyes burning into the skin on his back.

He puts his tank into one of the free lockers and sets his cappy and his underwear on top of them before he locks it up. They have lent some bathrobes and towels from the owners and he is fumbling with the belt.

“Here, let me.” Law bats his hand away and he sucks in a surprised breath, watching his captain tie the belt around him. There is a moment of silence in which he realizes that Law can see his face, but even if it is not the first time – they hardly are strangers – there is something strangely intimate in standing nearly naked before his captain, cool air creeping his legs up and between his thighs, no barriers between them.

He nods as if to reassure himself and turns to the door leading to the sauna area.

The showers are empty when he enters them. He hangs his bathrobe on a hook next to the door, trying not to be embarrassed. His captain follows him and does the same. He doesn’t turn around, he doesn’t look, but damn if his brain isn't a one-way-train at the moment.

Hearing the shower behind him turn on, he steps under the shower head and twists the tap. In the next moment, he yelps and jumps back, the water shooting down on him is freezing cold and he shakily reaches out to adjust the water temperature to something less cruel.

Stepping under the shower again, he takes a peek at his captain, who is currently standing under the shower just a meter or so away. His usually spiky hair is flattened by the water, the blackness of it almost a bluish tint.

He notices his captain staring back at him.

“So … how do you do this?” Law asks suddenly without a hint of embarrassment, as if he didn’t stand naked as the day he was born next to him.

Penguin takes a few breaths before answering.

“Have you never been to a sauna before?” he asks.

Law sends him an unimpressed look.

“Sorry, I just didn’t have _the time_.”

Penguin blushes, but tries to explain it to him.

“Well, let’s see … first you have to shower to get clean.” he starts. “Then you can hit the sauna, but you shouldn’t overdo it the first time, because it could be too hard on your body.”

“I _am_ a doctor, you know.”

“I know. But you wanted me to explain.” Penguin defiantly says. “Anyhow, after ten minutes or so you shower again, but it has to be cold. Then you relax and repeat the same procedure a few times.”

“Seems easy enough.”

Penguin isn’t sure if he is imagining it, but suddenly for some reason his captain seems tense. Law steps out of the shower, slicks his wet hair back and wraps a towel around his waist. Turning the shower off Penguin follows him out on the corridor which leads to the saunas, a wide area with a ceramic tiled floor and a few loungers scattered around. He assumes that several doors to both of his sides are leading to the saunas. High growing plants, mostly palms and bamboo, were placed strategically to provide a bit of privacy.

He spots a few of his comrades as they go into one of the saunas. Shachi is one of them and his first instinct is to follow him, but then he hesitantly glances at his captain who looks uncomfortable for the first time since they’ve left the ship.

Together they approach the entrance to one of the saunas, until they stand in front of it. Law looks trough the opaque glass and grimaces.

“Don’t you want to go in?” Penguin asks as his captain takes a step back.

“It’s rather full. I’m not bent on squeezing between them.” he comments. “But you can go in, if you want. I will just go to the relaxation rooms.”

He motions as if to leave him, but before he can take more than two steps Penguin reaches out and briefly touches his shoulder, surprising himself with the gesture. His captain stops and looks at him expectantly.

“Or … we could look for a less crowded one and go there?”

He doesn’t know why he proposes this. It could only mean trouble because even if he’d hidden his feelings on the ship reasonably well, it would be much harder for him if he were alone with his captain in one room, above all naked and sweating.

But what has been done has been done.

Law hesitates for a brief moment, something flickers in his eyes but he doesn’t know what, and then he nods and indicates to another sauna.

“How about this one?” He moves, not expecting an answer, and Penguin follows as always.

As they open the door hot steam meets them and they hastily slip out of their bathrobes, hang them on the hooks on the door and step in. He can’t see anything as the steam is too thick, water drops forming on his skin in a matter of seconds. He reaches for the water hose and cleans a small space on the benches. His captain watches him with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness, something he can only tell because he stands so close to him.

He can tell they are alone in the sauna, even if he can’t see further than he can reach with his arms. As he motions his captain to take a seat, he sits down as well, trying not to stare at him, but fails. He’s really grateful for the steam and the hotness of the room, since he doesn’t have to explain the flush of his skin and can look at him unnoticed.

Supporting himself on his knees he watches his captain leaning back and closing his eyes. All this dark skin, now dotted in perspiration and decorated with numerous tattoos, is far too mesmerizing to him. He watches as a droplet of water drips from his hair to his shoulder and continues to run down his collarbone, then his chest and then finally dips into his navel.

Suddenly he’s overcome with the urge to lick it away. He hastily tries to shake the thought out of his head, but it’s already too late. His eyes dart to Law’s face, he hasn’t noticed anything. He would really like to touch him now, but that is a vice he wants to resists. Well, it’s more like he _has to_ resist.

Coming here was a stupid idea. Even more stupid was agreeing to separate from the rest of the crew. If Shachi were with him he wouldn’t even entertain the idea to stretch out his hand and caress the smooth-looking skin of his captain’s flat stomach. Or bury his fingers into the dark black hair and pull him towards him, pressing his lips on his mouth or on the spot where he can see his pulse throb.

Oh no. He tries to cover his private parts discreetly before his captain notices his arising erection. Oh, it was a really bad idea coming here. They were naked, for fuck’s sake! Anyone could see how he felt. Sometimes it really sucked to be a man.

“How do you now how long we’ve been here?” Law asks suddenly and jolted him out of his daydreams.

“Erm … normally there’s an hour glass somewhere. But I forgot to turn it over.”

“Great.”

“Just – just stay until you’ve had enough.”

Penguin nervously wrings his hands in his lap. Next to him Law relapses into silence, but his breathing is a bit faster than normal. He begins to sweat, the thick steam clinging to his skin. He can hear the buzzing of voices outside the sauna, reminding him that he isn’t entirely alone with him.

The light of the sauna changes suddenly and Law opens his eyes, apparently confused for a moment. His gaze flicks to him and Penguin feels his throat tighten: he just wants to touch him, but he knows he’s not allowed. Law had never said anything on this subject, but he just knows that he doesn’t swing that way. He would just have to endure it and hope that it will go away eventually.

After five years there wasn’t much hope for that.

“I think I will leave now.” Law groans and his voice goes straight to his groin. His cock, which he has gotten under control in the last few minutes, takes an interest again and pokes against his fingers lying in his lap. Despite that he stands up as Law gets ready to leave. “You can stay here, if you want. I just don’t think I can stand the heat so well.”

“Ah – no, no!” Penguin lifts his hands and forgets for a moment that he still has a raging boner to hide. “I will come with you!”

Law nods – obviously he hasn’t seen anything – and turns around. The steam clears fast as he opens the door and Penguin rushes to put his hands in front of his groin again, hoping that it wouldn’t look too strange. But nobody pays attention to him and he breathes a sigh of relief as he finally wraps his bathrobe around him again.

The showers are just around the corner and Penguin trails behind his captain, still hiding his erection nervously. Law twists the tap and hesitantly holds a hand beneath the water to test the temperature.

“It really has to be cold?” he asks.

Penguin nods and steps under the water jet. Fortunately this kills his erection very quickly and he turns around as soon as any evidence of it has disappeared. Law takes a deep breath and steps under the shower, too, his arms around his body and his eyes go wide; then he suddenly rushes out from the stream and glares at the shower as if it had personally offended him.

After hastily putting on their bathrobes again – they are nearly freezing – and looking around for a bit they go to one of the relaxation rooms. The whole area is bigger than Penguin has initially thought; there are more than two dozens different saunas and at least five areas to relax, each area connected with serpentine gravel paths dotted with lush green plants and flowers, the areas surrounded by thick bushes.

They find an area with hardly any other people in it and lie down on one of the surprisingly soft loungers. His captain practically sinks into the mattress and sighs contently. Penguin smiles at him when he’s closed his eyes. Obviously somebody was really in need of a holiday.

He lies down in the lounger next to him. There are only two other people in the room; an older man and a reading woman. Instead of closing his eyes he turn on his side, puts his hands under his cheek and looks at his captain. There are dark shadows beneath his eyes, the result of sleeping less than three hours a night, maybe even less. He doesn’t now how he can function with this little sleep. But maybe he doesn’t. Maybe he hasn’t functioned for a long time.

He concentrates on his nose, the unusual straight line of it’s profile nearly tempts him to reach out and slide his finger over it. He quints and catches the nearly impossible to see blotches of slightly more light skin. He doesn’t know what’s the story behind them and he doesn’t ask. Never. But he really wants to know, wants to know why Law never tells anything about himself, why he doesn’t seem to have anyone to talk of. He wonders if the spots spread over his whole body. He wants to trace their borders, wants to kiss them.

“Why are you watching me?” Law murmurs and he nearly falls from the lounger, his heart picking up speed. Was he that obvious?

“I – I just thought that you apparently needed some sleep.” he blurts out and well, that’s half the truth (or a third), but it’s also a mistake because nobody ever talks about the captain’s sleep habits. He doesn’t take that well.

Next to him Law opens one eye and blinks at him.

“I’m not sleeping.” he says instead.

“But you could, you know.” Penguin insists because he apparently has a death wish. He continues to whisper, “The whole crew is here, so no need to worry.”

“I’m not worrying.”

“You sure?”

Now Law squints his eyes and Penguin know he’s in trouble.

“What do you want from me? Why do want me to sleep so much?”

“I’m not insisting on it!” Penguin tries to rescue himself. “I only think that … it would do you good?”

Law only rolls his eyes.

“I won’t sleep here.”

“Why not?” Now that he’s broached the subject he may as well dig his hole even deeper.

“Doesn’t concern you.” Law answers curtly and for some reason this irks Penguin. He shuffles closer.

“I’m just concerned about you. The whole crew is.” he adds because if he goes down so will the rest of the crew. He can’t punish them all. “We thought that after Dofla-”

“Don’t say his name!” Law hisses and the elderly man looks briefly at them. Penguin swallows and continues nonetheless.

“Sorry. What I wanted to say – now that you reached your goal – can’t you relax for a bit? Just … let yourself go. We got you.”

His captains sighs.

“It isn’t as easy as you make it out to be.”

Penguin stares intently at his face, but he can’t make out any emotion on his face.

“Why not?” he whispers and Law opens his mouth and for a moment he thinks that he’ll tell him to shut up or threaten him with a sample of his devil fruit’s power.

“You wouldn’t understand.” he murmurs instead. Penguin smirks.

“Try me.”

Law sighs again, this time as if the burdens of a lifetime weigh on his shoulders.

“My whole life I’ve run.” he begins and Penguin’s breath halts. As far as he knows he’s the first one the captain is about to spill his secrets to. “I’ll spare you the details. But – relaxation is really not in my vocabulary. I haven’t relaxed in nearly twenty years I think?”

“But you’re not that old.” He thinks his captain is in his late twenties. That would mean he had been a child when something happened to him.

“Exactly.”

Law looks back at him, his eyes calculating, but Penguin thinks maybe – just maybe – it is a little bit fear. He reaches out to him and touches his shoulder; Law flinches slightly.

“Sorry, captain. I won’t tell you what to do.” He presses his thumb into the speckled skin. “But please bear in mind that you have a crew who you really mean much to.”

He sees Law’s throat working. He didn’t want to get sentimental, but then Law nods barely noticeable and Penguins lets go of him. Better not to burn himself.

 

Penguin isn’t too mindful of the time. He just lies next to his captain and peeks at him every few minutes. Law has his eyes closed again, his breathing is slow and even, but he doesn’t think that he’s really sleeping. If he notices him staring he doesn’t say anything.

After a while Law suddenly sits up and stretches himself, revealing a bit of skin.

“Do you want to go to another sauna?” he asks and Penguin shoots up, happy that his captain would be so kind to even ask him. He nods enthusiastically and grabs his towel.

Law had said that he couldn’t stand the heat very well, therefore Penguin picks a sauna with a temperature of only 70 degrees. A wave of heat meets them as they open the door and Law looks doubtful, but enters anyway, the bathrobes hanging on hooks outside. Penguin is conscious that he can’t hide anything in here: there’s no steam, only wooden benches and a floor covered in hay. The air smells of wood chippings and oranges. Law settles down on the lowest bench, his towel folded underneath his bare legs. Penguin chooses to sit behind him, one bench above the one he rests on.

Silence ensues, but it’s comfortable.

He watches Law begin to sweat, his hair hasn’t dried yet from the earlier shower, and a few droplets escape from his hairline and make their way down his back. His tattoo looks even better on his skin when it’s wet and Penguin nervously licks his lips and leans his elbows on his knees. As he had guessed earlier, the lighter flecks of skin continue on his back, nearly not visible in the dim lightning of the sauna. There isn’t a pattern to them and again he asks himself what they meant.

Suddenly, Law shifted his weight, stands up, spreads the full length of the towel out and _fucking lies down_.

Penguin nearly _breaks_.

He’s lying on his stomach, which guarantees him a great view of his ass. Otherwise he’s all long legs and arms, his frame a bit too thin, his olive skin glistening with sweat. His cock twitches and he can’t fully suppress a whimper.

Law turns his head around.

“What’s wrong?” he asks and it’s the first and only time Penguin wishes him to be deaf. And blind. He doesn’t answer, a telltale blush spreading on his cheeks and he doesn’t want to give himself away, but his silence is suspicious anyway. Law stands up and Penguin rushes to cover himself with the towel, as Law bends down to him and inspects his face with a concentrated look on his face. “Aren’t you feeling well?”

“I – I feel great – really – never felt better!”

Law furrows his brows.

“You seem to be a bit flushed.” he continues, ignoring his pleas, and touched his forehead with the back of his hand. Then he stands up to full height, his nudity obviously not bothering him in the slightest. “Come on. I don’t want you to faint or anything.”

Penguin can only think that it was a bit funny that Law of all people wanted him not to faint. He isn’t the one having a problem with the heat. He lets himself be pulled out of the sauna – he takes the bathrobes and shrugs his own on – and Law leads them to the relaxation room again. The two other people are gone.

“Here, drink something.” Law holds a bottle of water out to him and he takes it, drinking the water in big gulps. He’s still aroused, his skin feels to hot and he shudders as Law takes a scoop of the cool ice from a small notch in the wall and holds it to his neck.

He settles down next to him and Penguin lets his gaze wander; his bathrobe has parted a bit above his knees and shows the skin of his thigh. He tries to keep his pulse under control, but his breathing picks up speed again and his hands twitch, wanting to touch. The desire nearly makes him feverish.

Law leans down to him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he murmurs. That was the last straw.

“I’m sorry!” Penguin blurts out and meets him halfway, his mouth colliding with Law’s, his eyes opening wide and that really wasn’t how he wanted things to go. This wasn’t a kiss at all, more an assault, and he quickly scrabbles back and stares at Law, as if he was the one suddenly slobbering all over him. He wants to cry.

He expects Law to shout at him or to grin cruelly. To say that he isn’t interested in men like that, that he isn’t interested in him. But Law just stares at him, his eyed wide as saucers. He doesn’t move or say a word. Then his ears tinge red.

Penguin swallows around the lump in his throat. What should he do? Move? Drown himself in the pool? But his ears are red and he’s never seen anything like that with his captain – and what does this mean?

Only one way to find out.

He shuffles closer. Law’s pupils dilate and Penguin grabs his shoulders, a determined look on his face, and leans forward. Their lips touch, hesitantly at first and Penguin allows himself to taste, to _feel_. His lips are chapped and not well cared for, his mouth a thin line. Law’s thin frame is trembling beneath his fingers and he instantly pulls him closer, wrapping an arm around him.

He lets his tongue come out and licks tentatively over his lips. Law opens his mouth to breathe – maybe it’s a gasp – and Penguin pushes his tongue inside, startling him. He tastes like salt.

“What – what are you doing?” Law murmurs against his mouth and weakly tries to push him away, but Penguin holds him still, plunging his tongue deep inside his mouth and Law’s breath hitches and a small moan escapes him.

He really should be sorry, he shouldn’t do this at all, least of all in a public place like this. But he just can’t help himself. He’s had these feelings for years and he can’t just push them to the back of his mind now that they’re out in the open. He hopes Law will understand. He hopes he will not hate him and there’s only one way to salvage a bit of the mess he made.

Making even a bigger mess out of his captain.

Slowly, as if further testing the waters, he slides two of his fingers under the hem of his bathrobe and pushes the offending piece of cloth down his shoulders. The robe pools around Law’s hips, hiding the rest of his body even when his upper half shudders in the just a bit too cool air. He brushes his fingers over the other’s skin, delighting in the fact that he can finally touch him. His skin is still warm from the sauna and a bit moist and Penguin pulls back a bit so he can nibble on his captain’s lower lip. Law breathes harshly trough his nose and Penguin risks a look. His eyes are almost fully closed, just a thin slip remains open and watches him.

Penguin rises his hands to his face, his heart beating a hurtful rhythm in his chest. He doesn’t want to lose him. He has done too much now to go back, but he’s not entirely sure if he regrets anything. Law’s face is hot and he can feel the prickly stubble of his beard beneath his fingertips, rubbing over his cheeks and stroking him behind his left ear.

But he can’t push this further. He just can’t with Law just staring at him like that, not saying anything, just waiting, watching. He swallows.

“Are you okay?” he echoes his earlier question. Law’s eyes widen just a fraction. He can see his mind working, this brilliant, beautiful mind. Is he contemplating how best to escape? How to let him down gently, without hurting his obvious feelings for him too much?

Then – suddenly – he tilts his head. Moves it down just a little bit. A _nod_.

Penguin doesn’t hesitate.

He kisses him full on the mouth, a small noise of surprise escaping his lover, but he quickly swallows it and lets his hands slide down his sides, brushing his extensive tattoos, tracing the swirling lines down to his flat stomach, fluttering with his touch. He is hopelessly aroused and he pulls him closer, grabbing one of his legs on the way, until Law suddenly gets what he wants and straddles him, each of his thighs on either side of his hips and there’s just a bit cotton wool between them and Penguin is terribly hard and he doesn’t want to wait any longer.

He lets his hand trail down his stomach, following the dark patch of hair, and pushes the cloth out of the way. Law’s only half hard, but it’s better than nothing (he hopes he’s just too nervous, maybe too inexperienced) and he grips it. Law sucks air between his teeth as if he were afraid, grabbing his shoulders to hold on, but Penguin’s grip is steady and not too tight. He feels him pulsating against the palm of his hand and rubs experimentally up and down, just one then two times. Law hisses and as Penguin looks up he sees him biting his lips and _damn_ , that has to count as one of the most arousing things he’s ever seen.

Penguin lifts his hand from his dick and raises it to his mouth, licking it a few times, then he returns it to it’s former place and Law fights to suppress a noise. For a few moments there’s only the slick sounds of him jacking him off, while Penguin keeps watching him, filing every move, every noise from him away into his memory. Law’s ears still are flushed red, along with his cheeks and parts of his neck, the flush spreading slowly but surely lower. His cock is fully hard now, easily sliding into the tunnel of his hand, the tip glistening wet. He still has his eyes open, but he’s no longer watching Penguin – his gaze is fixed on the point between them. He watches him as if he couldn’t believe what they’re doing.

Penguin can’t believe it either, but that is not going to stop him. He knows Law has to be close, but he doesn’t want it to end yet, he wants to take his time, take Law apart and when he finally comes he wants to watch, wants to imprint it into his memory.

He has neglected himself until now, but now he shoves the last bits of his bathrobe aside. Cool air hits the sensitive skin of his cock, but then he grabs both of them and holds them together, moving his hand up and down without losing his rhythm. Law gasps and one of his hands grips him tighter, he’s slowly falling forward as if he lacks the strength to hold himself upright any longer and his face is close, so close-

Penguin leans forward until their breaths mingle, and Law’s eyes snap up, staring at him. He’s breathing harshly, as if there is not enough air in the room and Penguin presses his lips against the corner of his mouth before he kisses him fully. Law is unresponsive at first, but his hips started to jerk forward into his hand, and Penguin slowly moves his mouth against his own, nibbling on his lower lip until he parts them oh so slowly.

Law is still watching him trough half closed eyes, and Penguin is not sure if he’s still calculating or if he just doesn’t relax, even not now, when it’s just the two of them and he can feel that he’s close, his cock so hard in his hand, the skin so wet, his hips jerking and losing their rhythm, his moans swallowed by Penguin’s eager tongue before they have a chance of fully forming, and there – he’s kissing him back! His mouth slides against his, an unfamiliar tongue meets his halfway and he realizes that Law is definitively inexperienced in this.

Something wet coats his hand suddenly. Law shudders and he slings one arm around him, keeping him close. Law lets his head fall against his shoulder. His breathing is labored.

There are voices nearing their room.

“Come on.” he urges his captain and he slides off him. His legs seem to be unsteady as he wraps the bathrobe around him and pulling his own on, covering Law’s mess on both of their stomachs and his still hard dick alike.

He opens the door and both of them leave the room as soon as three other people enter, oblivious as to what happened here not a minute ago. Why couldn’t they have privacy for a few minutes more? Penguin curses his stamina silently as they walk trough the open space between the saunas, one of his hands in the small of his captain’s back. Law is awfully quiet, his skin still flushed red, but nobody seems to get suspicious.

He notices a room to their right and stops in his tracks. Law stumbles and nearly walks into him as he stares at the door sign – which reads ‘Massage Room’.

“Fuck this.” Penguin whispers and – after he has looked to his left and right to ensure that nobody is watching him – pulls Law into the room.

They are lucky that nobody is in here and there is even a key on this side of the door. He locks it and turns around to Law who has sat down onto the massage couch in the middle of the room. He’s watching him again. And then he opens his mouth to speak.

“What do you intend to do with me?” Law asks and his voice is too calm, even if he still looks like something out of one of Penguin’s wet dreams. “You are aware that anytime somebody can try to open the door and when he finds it locked it will raise suspicions. How do you want to sneak out of here without being seen?”

Penguin swallows and comes closer until he stands between his legs dangling from the edge of the massage couch.

“I really don’t care about that now, captain.”

A small smirk appears on Law’s face at this and that’s all he needs. He pushes a hand into the hair at the back of his head, gripping a few strands and holding him tight as he descents and kisses him thoroughly, startling him. With the other hand he pulls the bathrobe away again, dropping it carelessly onto the floor. He wants to touch him so badly and so he does – first his left side, just with his fingertips, eliciting goosebumps where they went like a fairy trail. Then lower, tracing his hipbones, protruding out of his skin just a bit too much, following his strong thighs, which were dusted with just a bit of dark hair.

Law nearly jumps as he pets the inside of his thighs and he gets it, somehow. It’s intimate. He grazes his cock again, nestled in dark curls, and Law hisses. He’s still sensitive.

Searching the room with a gaze his eyes finally land on a shelf nearby. It is crammed full with several small bowls and tins and he grabs the first he can reach.

There’s an urgency burning inside him and he turns him around until Law’s naked feet touch the floor and his stomach presses against the cold leather surface of the couch; he kisses his neck almost hesitantly, but Law finally, finally closes his eyes, maybe because he can’t see him anymore anyways or because he doesn’t want to see the dull grey and green of the couch mere inches from his face. Penguin presses his groin against his ass. His bathrobe is in the way and he hurriedly pulls it aside, finally feeling his captain’s skin against his most intimate part and he feels Law shudder beneath him and sees is shoulders tense.

His stomach brushes his bare back, decorated in swirling tattoos, as he leans down again and trails feverish kisses along his shoulder blades, worshipping every inch of skin he can reach. Sweat is persperating on his neck and he licks it away, nuzzles the soft hair there and lets one of his hands slide down to Law’s ass. His cock slides between his cheeks and he muffles a moan into Law’s neck. With one hand he unscrews the tin he took from the shelf and coats his fingers generously in the white stuff inside. He doesn’t know what it’s normally used for, but it makes his fingers slippery and he rubs it between his fingertips to warm it up a bit.

Law tenses again as he lets his slick fingers slide between his cheeks and pushes against his entrance. His cock twitches against it and he suppresses the urge to rub against him like an animal, because as much as he just wants to do that he knows that he wouldn’t last long.

With one hand on his hip holding him still he presses one finger against the tight ring, circling it until he feels a bit of the tension in Law’s shoulders seep away. He doesn’t want to hurt him, but he also doesn’t know how long he can wait anymore. He’s rock hard and his cock aches and he gives in to the temptation of rubbing himself slowly against his rift. A choked noise escapes Law.

“Like that, don’t you?” Penguin grins as he whispers in his hair.

“Don’t take it too far.”

“Sorry.”

It seems that his captain still tries to hold onto his dignity, but Penguin is determined to peel it away from him, layer for layer. His finger breaches him and Law grunts. He’s hot inside, and tight, and Penguin can’t wait to bury himself deep inside him, as he slowly pushes it deeper to the first knuckle, then pulls it out again. He wants to hear some more of these little noises he could elicit out of him, but Law’s lips are pressed shut. He isn’t so tense anymore, even if he’s not completely relaxed yet and Penguin takes this as a sign to takes things further, pushing the finger in and out of him in a slow rhythm until he can feel the tight muscle ring loosen a bit and he presses a second digit against his hole. They slide easily in, brushing his inner walls again and again and suddenly Law is moving with him; each time he pushes them in he presses against back against him, just slightly, hesitantly, as if he were afraid to let it show. Suddenly, Penguin’s fingers find a little nub on the upper side of the warm tunnel and Law jerks violently, a broken moan falling from his lips before he has a chance to stifle it.

Penguin stills.

“Did I hurt you?”

Law turns his head sideways to look at him. His eyes are glazed over and his face is still flushed.

“Don’t you know anything about anatomy?” he pants. Penguin halts and tries to think (it isn’t easy with his fingers still deep inside his ass) and then suddenly he understands.

“Oh.” he says. Law rolls his eyes.

The next time he brushes his prostate it is entirely intentional and the moan he manages to lure out of Law is all the more satisfying. Law is a panting mess beneath him as he finally breaches him with a third finger, dripping with the gel he took out of the tin. He doesn’t have to look around him to know that he is hard again, the movements against his fingers tell him enough and so he hurries to widen him a bit more before he pulls his fingers out of him. Law hisses in slight discomfort.

Pressing himself to his sweaty back he takes himself into one hand and lines himself up with Law’s hole. His breathing is uneven, smalls puffs against the hair in the back of his lover’s neck, and he tilts Law’s head to him to slide his mouth of his in a bruising kiss, coaxing his lips open to allow his tongue in and Law doesn’t hesitate, he opens them almost eagerly and meets him halfway. There’s no finesse, no technique, it’s as if they suddenly want to devour each other or if Law is trying to distract himself from the pressure from behind.

As he shoves his tongue even deeper into Law’s mouth Penguin finally presses into him, the head of his cock easily breaching his prepared entrance. Law’s legs quiver. He’s tight, incredibly so, and Penguin opens his eyes a bit to search his captain’s face for any sign of discomfort. There’s pain written all over it, but arousal in equal measures, too, and for one long moment he can’t decide if he should proceed or stop.

But then, suddenly, Law moves back against him, shoving his cock deeper inside him and Penguin nearly comes right then and there. He stills Law’s movements with one strong hand, then proceeds to push into him until he bottoms out.

Law’s breathing is labored and he waits just a moment so he can familiarize himself with this new feeling, then he slowly pulls out until only the head is inside him. As he pushes in again Law gasps, his arms lying flat on the surface trying to hold on.

At first, he tries to build up a slow rhythm. The room fills with Law’s low moans and the creak of the couch beneath them. Penguin has his face pressed against Law’s neck, gasping for breath and willing himself not to cum, but the tight heat slowly devours him. He’s still only half sure that this isn’t a dream and if it is he doesn’t want to wake up. Law feels so good, but that is not all what’s making this so incredible – if his captain seemed hesitant at first, there is no trace of that left now. He is meeting every thrust of him with his hips and after a while Penguin realizes that the sounds falling from his lips connect to words, and he’s chanting - “Yes, yes, oh my god-” - and he wouldn’t believe it to be sincere, but this is Law, and he wouldn’t try to pretend something like that.

He fucks harder into him, each second or third stroke brushing against his prostate and pulling a load moan out of the man beneath him. His back is slick with sweat and the hair in his nape wet, Penguin bites him there and then licks over the spot, his hips slapping against his ass. By now there is no resistance left, he slides in and out of him easily, as if he were made for this moment. He sneaks an arm around his middle and grasps Law’s cock, his hand still slick with the gel.

He really wants to cum like this, but at the same time he doesn’t. He wants to see Law’s face, wants to embrace him and hold him close. So it’s nearly with regret when he pulls out of him, leaving Law red and raw beneath him. He lifts him up on the coach (he really should eat more, he doesn’t weigh nearly enough) and climbs onto him. Their legs tangle together and for a moment they just shuffle around and try to arrange themselves on the narrow space, but then they line up again, chest on chest, their stomachs pressing together, Law’s hard dick against his own length. Their faces are mere centimeters apart and Penguin succumbs to the temptation of kissing him; slowly, sensually he pries his lips apart, first tracing his lower lip with his tongue, then licking his way into his mouth. Law pants hotly against him and tries to get some friction, his hips desperately grinding against his own. Penguin grins against his mouth.

He spreads his legs with both his hands until Law understands what he is trying to do, and hooks his legs around him. With one stroke Penguin thrusts in him again and it’s heaven, the tight heat so inviting, and now he can see Law’s face. His mouth falls open and he squinches his eyes shut, his whole face red, and Penguin wonders if it’s out of embarrassment or if he is always like this when aroused, so deeply engrossed in pleasure.

Reaching between them again to get a hold on his cock, he strokes him with the rhythm of his thrusts, thumbing the slit each time he reaches the head of it. Law’s face contorts and it has to be the most arousing sight he has ever seen and it just takes a few strokes more to get him undone – he feels his cum splatter against his stomach in two or three spurts as Law bites back a moan and just goes slack and Penguin holds onto his legs tighter, nearly folding him in half. His mind just blanks and his hips lose their rhythm, he struggles for breath as he thrusts deep inside him once more-

It’s like letting go. He collapses in top of his captain, not minding the mess between their bodies at all. Law is warm and pliant beneath him, his heart still racing. Penguin buries his face in his neck and breathes deeply. He has no illusions that there a but a few moments left for him; soon enough Law will push him away, clean up and leave him. His heart constricts at the thought and ruins the moment.

He feels Law’s raising his arm and tenses, but suddenly a warmth settles on his back. He holds his breath.

Law is pulling him closer. A hand settles on his head and buries into his hair, fingertips begin to scratch him affectionately. He doesn’t understand.

“How long?” Law whispers finally. Penguin swallows. There’s no need to hide anymore. He might as well tell the whole truth.

“Since the beginning.”

Law’s hand doesn’t stop in it’s ministrations.

“I see.” he says, and Penguin can’t pinpoint his tone as something to be hopeful about or to be feared. “There’s no need to be so tense, Pen.”

“But-”

“I can’t say that I feel the same about you, but I can’t say the opposite either. But that is more a shortcoming of me than any lack of lovable traits of yours.”

Penguin whips up his head and stares at Law. For some reason it is more intimate than any other thing they did in the last hour or so, as his captain meets his gaze with calm eyes. It is not a love confession per se, but he knows his captain, has known him for years. And so he also knows that this is as far as he can comfortably go.

And this is enough.

He smiles and pecks him on the lips, far more innocent than before, and Law averts his eyes. In the next moment there is a knock on the door. Penguin jumps and hurriedly climbs down from him as a key is inserted into the keyhole.

“Fuck.”

As they grab their bathrobes from the floor and sprint past the employee Penguin knows that their crew will never let them forget what happened on this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would really appreciate it if you'd voice yout thoughts on this fic in a short comment :)  
> Please tell me if you found any mistakes - English isn't my first language.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Rejah


End file.
